


La fatalité en trois rencontres

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque l'homme qui est responsable de tous les drames de votre vie est aussi celui sans lequel vous ne pouvez pas vivre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fatalité en trois rencontres

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon : « La vengeance »**  
  
 **Titre: La fatalité en trois rencontres**  
  
 **Personnage(s): Bella/Edward**  
  
 **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :[http://damn-addict-lemon.forumgratuit.fr](http://damn-addict-lemon.forumgratuit.fr/)  sur lequel se feront les votes ! /**  
  
 **0o0o0**  
  
 **Première rencontre, il y a vingt ans…**  
  
 _«Ce dilemme, perte ou salut, aucune fatalité ne le pose plus inexorablement que l'amour»_  
  
 **Victor Hugo** _(Les Misérables)_  
  
 **0o0o0**  
  
\- Oh ! Ma chérie tu es magnifique ! Me complimenta ma mère d'une voix chevrotante.  
  
\- Maman, je t'en prie, reprends-toi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de pleurer le jour de mon mariage ! Ou du moins j'aimerai attendre que nous prononcions nos vœux avant de faire couler mon maquillage et de ressembler à raton laveur miraculeusement sauvé de la noyade !  
  
\- Tu as raison Bella ! Je vais aller faire un tour pour me calmer… bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie, marmonnant qu'elle m'envoyait mon père dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus.  
  
Je souris à sa remarque. Mon père était l'opposé du genre d'homme qui aimait attirer les regards. Hors, aujourd'hui il allait être proche du centre d'attention, à savoir moi, la mariée. J'allais traverser l'allée de la petite chapelle de Forks à son bras. C'est lui qui allait me « donner » à mon futur mari. Bien qu'il fût fier de moi et de l'homme que j'avais choisi pour la vie, il n'avait probablement pas pu s'empêcher d'aller se planquer dans un coin. Le retrouver maintenant alors qu'il restait encore une heure avant le début de la cérémonie relèverait du miracle. Charlie ne me ferait jamais défaut cependant, je savais parfaitement qu'il serait là en temps et en heure.  
  
Des petits coups frappés à la porte de l'antichambre de la chapelle me sortirent de mes pensées.  
  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je curieuse car je n'attendais plus personne à part mon père.  
  
J'avais eu droit depuis le début de la matinée à un ballet incessant d'allées et venues de toutes les femmes invitées, allant de ma cousine au vingt cinquième degré en passant par ma grand-mère, sans oublier mes demoiselles d'honneurs, Angela et Jessica. Toutes étaient actuellement en train de se préparer pour le grand moment.  
  
\- C'est moi ma puce ! Me chuchota mon fiancé tout en tournant délicatement la poignée de la porte de la chambre.  
  
\- JACOB BLACK ! hurlais-je, ne t'avise même pas de tenter d'ouvrir cette porte où je te jure que je te dis « NON » devant tous les gens de l'assemblée dans un peu moins d'une heure maintenant !  
  
Ne savait-il pas que ça portait malheur de voir la robe de mariée avant la cérémonie ? Non je vous jure, les hommes…  
  
\- Mais tu me manques ma puce, j'ai besoin de te voir… Ca fait une semaine que mes lèvres n'ont pas touché les tiennes… J'en peux plus !  
  
Sa supplique attendrissante digne d'un enfant de cinq ans faillit avoir raison de moi. Il m'avait tant manqué durant toute cette semaine. Mais il ne pouvait que se le reprocher à lui-même, après tout, c'était sa volonté de faire un mariage mixte alliant mes croyances chrétiennes et ses rituels indiens.  
  
\- C'est toi qui as voulu suivre les traditions des tiens ! Lui reprochais-je. Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire, même pas ta famille! Et je t'avais d'ailleurs dit que cette séparation de sept jours était des plus ridicules ! Ca fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, qu'aurait-on pu faire en une semaine qu'on n'a pas déjà fait ?  
  
\- Je sais Bella…  
  
Un coup sec contre la porte me fit dire qu'il l'avait cognée de son front. Je m'approchais lentement de cette dernière. Lorsque je l'eus atteint, je caressais lentement les rainures du bois, comme s'il s'agissait d'une matière précieuse.  
  
\- Laisse-moi entrer… supplia-t-il. Je te jure de fermer les yeux, je veux juste embrasser ma fiancée avant qu'elle ne devienne ma femme…  
  
Evidemment, s'il me prenait par les sentiments… Qui étais-je pour lui refuser un petit baiser ? Mais j'avais tout de même envie de le taquiner quelque peu…  
  
\- N'as-tu pas peur que le dieu tout puissant des Quileute n'abatte sur toi et ta descendance une malédiction vengeresse et te condamne à l'enfer pour l'éternité ? Me moquais-je gentiment.  
  
\- Si tel est le prix à payer pour un seul de tes baisers, qu'il en soit ainsi !  
  
Je pus sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !  
  
\- Ferme les yeux Jake ! Et ne triche pas car la damnation éternelle ne sera rien comparée à mon courroux de femme superstitieuse !  
  
Ma tirade le fit rire. J'avais beau connaitre parfaitement cet homme depuis bientôt cinq ans, je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de vibrer à chaque fois que son rire résonnait dans une pièce, retombant inexorablement amoureuse de lui à chacune de ces sonorités.  
  
Lentement, je tournais la poignée de la porte. Je passais seulement la tête dans l'ouverture afin de vérifier qu'il tenait parole. Effectivement, il avait les yeux fermés, son visage irradiant de bonheur et sa bouche formant une petite moue adorable alors qu'il tendait ses lèvres en quête d'un de mes baisers. A cet instant, j'eus l'impression d'être en possession d'un de ces pouvoirs magiques qu'on apparentait aux héros de bandes dessinées, comme si un seul baiser, une seule étreinte de ma part pouvaient à eux seuls effacer tous les maux de la terre. C'était en partie pour cette raison que je l'avais choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre, il me faisait me sentir spéciale. Dans ses bras j'étais unique. Dans ses yeux j'étais un trésor jalousement gardé et protégé. Dans ses paroles, j'étais un être exceptionnel. Dans ses gestes, je lui étais destinée. Dans ses baisers, et dans celui que nous échangions actuellement tout particulièrement, j'étais femme, j'étais _sa_ femme en devenir.  
  
Et je serais bientôt la mère de son futur enfant, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore… J'avais prévu de lui annoncer ma grossesse lorsque nous entamerons notre première danse en tant que mari et femme.  
  
Alors que notre baiser touchait à sa fin, un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. La curiosité nous poussa à faire deux choses Jake et moi, deux choses qui sonnèrent le début de notre malédiction. J'ouvris la porte afin de voir qui était l'opportun qui osait venir nous déranger en cet instant privilégié et Jacob ouvrit les yeux pour les mêmes raisons je suppose. Son regard se porta en premier lieu sur ma robe qu'il pu contempler à loisir avant que le bon sens ne me fasse violemment claquer la porte pour la refermer. A l'entente des jurons qu'il proférait, j'avais probablement manqué de peu de lui casser le nez dans le processus.  
  
Il avait vu ma robe de mariée… Mauvais présage pour notre futur… Pourtant, ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?  
  
Je passais le reste de l'heure à me fustiger intérieurement d'avoir laissé mes instincts s'attendrir. N'aurai-je pas pu attendre une petite heure avant de le laisser m'embrasser ?  
  
Lorsque mon père vint me chercher pour me conduire à l'autel, je décidais de laisser de côté ces stupides superstitions, bien qu'au plus profond de moi, je sentais qu'un malheur se préparait. Instinct, sixième sens ou intuition féminine, peu importe, je le savais. Comme si une force maléfique planait autour de moi.  
  
Je n'imaginais pas à quel point je pouvais avoir raison.  
  
Le reste se passa dans un brouillard épais, je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais la musique, la marche nuptiale, j'avançais en parfaite coordination avec mon père. Il déposa ma main dans celle de Jacob, nous nous sourîmes et ma culpabilité s'envola. Le prêtre commença son discours sur la fidélité, le don de soi, l'engagement et l'amour. J'étais déconnectée, l'ombre du mauvais présage se rapprochait, je le sentais.  
  
Le « oui je le veux » de Jake réussit à me faire remonter à la surface. Dans son regard je pu puiser tout le courage nécessaire afin de faire abstraction de l'horreur qui, je le pressentais, allait s'abattre sur nous tous ici présent.  
  
Le prêtre me posa ensuite la même question, à savoir si je souhaitais prendre l'homme à mes côtés pour époux, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la joie et dans la souffrance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors que j'allais répondre par l'affirmative, les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent en un fracas assourdissant, allant jusqu'à se pulvériser contre les murs adjacents.  
  
Dans l'embrasure se tenaient deux personnes. Comment avaient-ils pu détruire des portes aussi impressionnantes ?  
  
Des frissons de désirs me parcoururent instantanément. J'étais malgré moi irrépressiblement attirée par ces êtres. Car oui, ce n'était pas des personnes, au fond de moi je savais qu'ils étaient autre chose. Mais quoi ?  
  
\- C'est elle ? demanda l'homme.  
  
Sa voix se répercuta directement dans mon bas ventre, je retins de justesse un gémissement. Comment une simple voix pouvait m'emmener à ce point au bord du plaisir ? J'étais sur le point de me marier bon sang !  
  
Une voix féminine sûre d'elle lui répondit:  
  
\- Oui, c'est elle là-bas, sur l'autel! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on arriverait à temps, elle n'a pas encore dit oui!  
  
Je sentais la moquerie dans ses propos. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient impunément dans notre direction, mon père se leva pour s'interposer. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'homme, d'un léger geste de la main, le poussa à se rasseoir.  
  
\- Bouge pas papi, tu ne fais pas le poids de toute façon! Rit-il insolent.  
  
Mais Charlie, Inspecteur de Police à la retraite depuis peu, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se releva, plus en colère que jamais, et se plaça devant les deux inconnus. Bien que frôlant la soixantaine, mon père était doté d'une aura qui imposait le respect, il avait l'allure droite et fière, même sans uniforme.  
  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ironisa la jeune femme.  
  
L'homme s'approcha menaçant de mon père, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains l'empoignèrent au niveau du col. Je fis un pas dans leur direction, bien décidée à leur dire ma façon de penser. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Jake me retint d'avancer en empoignant fortement mes hanches. Je ne pouvais qu'être spectatrice de la scène suivante. L'homme resserra sa prise autour du cou de mon père et, d'un geste sec, lui brisa la nuque.  
  
\- NON ! Hurlais-je tout en me débattant pour sortir de l'étreinte de Jake.  
  
Jacob devina mes intentions et m'enserra encore plus fort afin de m'éviter tout mouvement supplémentaire. La femme riait. Mon père venait de se faire sauvagement assassiner devant mes yeux, le jour de mon mariage et elle, elle riait ? L'homme grogna tandis que Jacob se plaçait instinctivement devant moi.  
  
\- Eloigne-toi! Elle est à moi! Je t'interdis de la toucher de tes sales pattes! S'invectiva-t-il tout en continuant son avancée vers nous.  
  
Sa voix me faisait toujours des effets assez gênants et surtout très malvenus en la circonstance. Les larmes striaient mes joues et je tombais à genoux tandis que j'observais le corps inerte de mon père s'affaler au sol tel une poupée de chiffon défraichie par les années. Il était mort… Charlie était mort… Mais que voulaient-ils à la fin ? Pourquoi ?  
  
\- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je d'une voix d'outre tombe que je ne reconnu même pas comme étant mienne.  
  
Un rire grave et sonore résonna dans la chapelle. Ce son me fit frissonner. J'avais du mal à savoir si c'était de plaisir ou d'horreur. Je me relevais, prête à en découdre, résolue d'affronter les évènements et surtout de venger mon père. Lorsque mon regard accrocha celui du meurtrier de mon père, j'eus un mouvement de recul, je ne le pensais pas si près.  
  
Ils étaient d'une beauté diabolique, maléfiquemments parfaits aussi bien l'homme que la femme. Elle était carrément minuscule, même à côté de moi qui frôlais le mètre soixante. L'expression «haute comme trois pommes» prenait tout son sens. Sa peau était cadavérique, d'une blancheur presqu'irréelle. Son sourire était figé en un rictus malicieux, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Lui paraissait extrêmement grand et musclé bien que plus fin et plus petit que Jacob, il n'était pas pour autant ridicule à côté de lui. Son visage était aussi terne que celui de son amie, des poches violacées profondément ancrées sous ses yeux.  
  
J'osais un pas dans leur direction. Encore cette envie irrépressible et incompréhensible de me rapprocher d'eux. Enfin, de lui surtout car c'était lui qui m'attirait, je le savais à présent. Cependant j'arrêtais mon mouvement car quelque chose m'interpela. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, une impression malsaine se dégageait d'eux.  
  
Jacob sembla de mon avis car il recula et me tint fermement dans son dos.  
  
L'assassin grogna une nouvelle fois. Ce son n'était pas humain, ni animal pour autant que je sache, c'était diabolique, mauvais et perfide.  
  
\- Je t'ai déjà averti, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Gronda-t-il.  
  
Je reculais sous la menace. J'avais enfin trouvé ce qui clochait chez eux. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu plus tôt ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un détail ! Leurs yeux étaient rouges, presque bordeaux, définitivement pas humains. J'hoquetais sous le choc de ma découverte tandis qu'une de mes mains se posa instinctivement sur mon ventre, en une vaine tentative de protéger l'être qui grandissait en moi. De l'autre, j'agrippai la veste de Jacob qui jeta un œil dans ma direction afin de s'assurer de mon bien être. Mon regard accrocha le sien pour lui faire passer tout mon amour et ma culpabilité. Je ne savais pas ce que ces deux êtres voulaient exactement mais j'avais la certitude qu'il y avait un rapport direct avec moi. Comment ? Aucune idée… Mais le fait que je ne sois pas insensible au charme carnassier de la créature des ténèbres présente devant moi n'y était pas pour rien.  
  
\- Je m'en occupe Edward ! chanta la minuscule femme.  
  
Edward… Pourquoi ce nom déclenchait des ondes frénétiques de bonheur en moi ? Le seul fait de connaitre son nom me donnait envie de sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mauvais dans une vie antérieure pour avoir envie de coller mon corps nu contre celui du bourreau de mon propre père ?  
  
A peine sortis-je de mes pensées que Jacob m'échappa des mains, violemment tiré en arrière par la jeune femme.  
  
\- Merci Alice ! s'exclama Edward tout en lui lançant un regard empli d'amour.  
  
Un sentiment que je reconnu comme étant de la jalousie s'empara violemment de mon être sans que je ne l'y autorise. J'avais moi aussi une irrépressible envie de grogner ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça aussi puissamment avec Jacob, j'avais toujours réussi à contenir mes sentiments de jalousie quasiment sans efforts !  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? hurla une femme de l'assemblée.  
  
J'avais tellement été plongé dans le méandre de mes émotions malsaines et contradictoires que je n'avais même pas prêté attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la chapelle. Le prêtre en faisait sortir certaines, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Edward, bien au contraire, il semblait soulagé, sans pour autant quitter ce masque d'arrogance qu'il portait sur le visage. Alice, elle, ne sembla pas s'en soucier, bien trop préoccupée à renifler le cou de Jacob. Comment un être aussi petit et insignifiant pouvait avoir le dessus physiquement parlant sur la montagne de muscle qu'était Jacob ?  
  
La femme qui venait de briser le silence qui nous entourait était Sue, la tante de Jake. Mon regard se porta sur les gens qui étaient restés. Ma mère s'était agenouillée près du corps sans vie de Charlie. Elle pleurait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte d'elle. Comme si son malheur se suffisait à lui-même. Sa détresse me brisa le cœur. Jessica et Angela étaient là aussi, ainsi que Billy, qui aurait dû être mon beau-père à cette heure-ci, et Sue, sa sœur.  
  
\- Vous devriez tous partir, je ne le dirais pas deux fois.  
  
L'avertissement d'Edward claqua comme une menace. Du regard je les suppliais d'écouter et de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne subissent le même sort que mon père.  
  
Mes demoiselles d'honneurs acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent vers le trou béant qu'était désormais l'entrée de la chapelle sous le rire d'Alice qui visiblement avait arrêté la contemplation de la jugulaire de mon fiancé. Sue sembla hésiter fortement quant à la décision à prendre, mais un regard de son frère lui fit prendre la suite de mes deux meilleures amies. Ma mère ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait.  
  
\- Je t'en prie Billy…  
  
Il comprit immédiatement que je lui demandais de sortir Renée de cet enfer. Il jeta un œil à Jake, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il peinait à prendre une décision… S'il partait, il condamnait son propre fils… Mais s'il restait, il se condamnait avec lui car nous tous ici présents, exceptée ma mère, savions quel destin funeste nous attendait…  
  
Jacob lui fit un signe de tête et je pu voir la tristesse couler librement sur les joues de Billy. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent mais résigné de ma mère, il l'a souleva sans effort et sortit sans se retourner. Je suppose qu'il devait lutter contre la volonté de se retourner afin de ne pas flancher. Je me doutais de l'immensité de sa souffrance mais nous savions que s'il s'arrêtait avant de sortir de la chapelle, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de sauver son fils. Le sacrifice était immense, jamais je ne pourrai l'en remercier à sa juste valeur…  
  
J'entendis Jacob souffler de soulagement lorsqu'il fut sûr du départ de son père, mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier, qui, une fois ma mère en sécurité à l'extérieur, pénétra une nouvelle fois dans l'enceinte de Dieu. Edward se mit à rire, Jake et moi tremblions d'horreur. L'homme aux yeux rouge s'approcha de Billy et dans un mouvement qui sembla ne lui demander aucun effort particulier plongea dans son cou pour le mordre.  
  
Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait-il exactement ? Les yeux de Billy n'étaient plus que douleur et résignation. Jacob avait fermé les yeux, quant à moi, une espèce de curiosité morbide m'en empêchait. Comment pouvais-je trouver ce spectacle érotique ? A quel point étais-je dérangée ? Je me dégoutais d'avoir de telles pensées en ces circonstances !  
  
Quand il eut fini, Edward se tourna à nouveau vers nous. Du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'eus envie de l'embrasser pour le nettoyer, comme je le faisais souvent avec Jake lorsqu'il lui restait des traces de son dessert au chocolat autour de la bouche ! Mais merde ! C'était du sang ! Il venait de s'abreuver du sang de Billy et moi j'avais envie d'en faire de même ! J'étais une personne horrible, je méritais de mourir, sans aucun doute possible. J'allais même les supplier de m'achever !  
  
\- Je peux ? demanda Alice que j'avais complètement occultée.  
  
\- Vas-y, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui… lui accorda Edward.  
  
Avant même que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, elle plongea ses crocs acérés dans la jugulaire de mon fiancé. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je lui insufflais tout mon amour tandis que mes mains caressaient malgré moi mon ventre. A l'intérieur de moi grandissait une moitié de lui et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le lui dire… Ses yeux descendirent vers mes mains et visiblement mes gestes parlèrent pour moi. Il me questionna du regard et j'acquiesçais, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot pour lui confirmer que je portais en moi le fruit de notre amour. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour former un « je vous aime » silencieux. Mes larmes redoublèrent, silencieuses à l'image de notre échange, tandis que l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux s'éteignaient peu à peu. Tout son corps se relâcha, il n'était plus.  
  
Alice l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de l'autel. Je me couchais au sol, attendant que mon tour vienne, patientant pour que la mort m'emporte à mon tour.  
  
Mais cela aurait été bien trop beau…  
  
Tout ce que je ressentis fut une douleur intense, l'impression de me consumer vive. Au bout de quelques temps, une minute, une heure, un jour, une semaine… qui sait exactement, je surpris une conversation entre Edward et Alice.  
  
\- Nous devons partir, elle va se réveiller.  
  
\- Je n'en ai pas très envie Alice, elle est ma compagne, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça maintenant que je l'ai trouvée…  
  
\- Edward, tu as attendu plus de mille ans avant qu'elle ne naisse, tu n'es pas à quelques dizaines d'années près maintenant. Vu ce que tu as fait à sa famille, si tu restes près d'elle lors de son réveil, elle te tuera et mourra dans la foulée ! Tu la retrouveras, fais-moi confiance, il faut juste que tu lui laisses le temps de digérer tout ça !  
  
\- Tu as raison je suppose…  
  
\- Bien ! Allons-y alors !  
  
Puis plus rien…  
  


**0o0o0**

**Deuxième rencontre, il y a huit ans…**

_«Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme»_

**Friedrich Nietzsche** _(Par-delà le bien et le mal)_

**0o0o0**

  
  
Je m'étais réveillée seule, au milieu de la forêt. Je ne savais pas exactement comment j'en étais arrivée là ni la raison de ma survie…  
  
Je me sentais différente, sans réellement comprendre en quoi je l'étais…  
  
Mes souvenirs étaient flous, comme emprunts d'un brouillard épais que rien ne pouvait éclaircir.  
  
Ma gorge me brûlait, la souffrance que j'en éprouvais était nouvelle. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait la stopper ou la soulager. C'était sans compter sur mes sens qui se mirent en éveil. Mon odorat détecta une présence proche et mes instincts se réveillèrent.  
  
Le reste ne fut qu'un enchainement automatique et inconscient de mon être.  
  
Lorsque ma raison reprit le contrôle, je m'aperçu que j'avais ôté la vie à trois malheureux randonneurs.  
  
Voila ce que j'étais devenue, voila en quoi j'étais différente, voila ce qu'il avait fait de moi… Un monstre sanguinaire constamment assoiffé…  
  
Un vampire…  
  
Moi qui croyais que ces êtres n'étaient que des légendes inventées dans le but de justifier les plus folles actions meurtrières humaines, j'avais été forcée de revoir mon jugement, étant moi-même devenue un de ces êtres diaboliques…  
  
Voir les corps sans vie à mes pieds avait ravivé mes souvenirs humains d'une façon beaucoup plus claire que je ne les avais vécus. Je revis Jacob, ma robe de marié, ma mère, mon père, sa mort, celle des autres, Billy et Jake… celle de mon bébé…  
  
Je voulais pleurer mais je ne le pouvais même plus… Comme si un être supérieur avait décidé que je ne valais plus la peine de me laisser aller dans mon chagrin… Alors, ce chagrin resta profondément ancré en moi, me rongeant jours après jours, nuits après nuits… Oui, ça aurait été trop clément de m'accorder le droit au sommeil… Pas de sommeil donc pas de rêves… Mais après tout, je ne méritais plus de rêver. Tout ce que je pouvais m'accorder, et je m'en complaisais, était le désespoir et ce, pour l'éternité…  
  
J'avais vécu deux ans seule, dans cette forêt, ne me nourrissant que lorsque je ne pouvais plus faire autrement. J'avais volontairement choisi de m'éloigner des humains, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir de faire un véritable carnage si je me retrouvais au milieu d'une population trop importante.  
  
Un jour, alors que je courais pour m'éloigner de campeurs qui ne se doutaient pas de la créature monstrueuse qui peuplait cette forêt, j'étais tombée nez à nez avec un de mes semblables. Ma première réaction fut de redoubler de vélocité. J'avais peur car ma première et dernière rencontre avec deux de mes comparses ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée…  
  
\- Attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !  
  
L'homme avait chuchoté mais mon ouïe était capable d'entendre parfaitement. Son ton était calme et posé, rien à voir avec l'arrogance et la méchanceté des propos d'Edward ou d'Alice.  
  
Je m'arrêtais. Après tout, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire que ce que j'avais déjà vécu ?  
  
 _Il pourrait vouloir te tuer !_ Me criai mon instinct.  
  
Et alors ? Quand bien même ? J'accueillerai la mort avec une joie non feinte… Enfin je pourrai retrouver les miens !  
  
Le vampire arriva à ma hauteur et sa différence me frappa de suite. En dehors de cette beauté scandaleuse, visiblement propre à notre espèce, ses yeux étaient dorés. Pas rouges, ni bordeaux comme les monstres qu'Edward, Alice et moi étions… Non, ils étaient remplis d'un or liquide, aussi clairs et envoutants que le chant des sirènes peuplant les mythes...  
  
L'homme se racla la gorge avant de se lancer:  
  
\- Je m'appelle Carlisle et mes yeux sont le résultat d'une nourriture un peu moins conventionnelle...  
  
C'est de cette façon que j'avais rencontré les Cullen. Carlisle était un homme avenant, d'une générosité sans borne, avec un sens du sacrifice hors norme. Sa femme, Esmée, m'avait tout de suite accepté au sein de leur clan, enfin, de leur famille car c'est ainsi qu'ils se définissaient. Pour compléter ce tableau familial, il y avait Emmett, un grand gaillard qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un de ces magasines prônant la musculation et la prise de substances dopantes. Malgré ses airs de brute épaisse, il était d'une intelligence et d'une patience d'or, tout spécialement avec moi.  
  
Voilà dix ans que je vivais parmi eux et j'avais adopté leur régime, non sans difficultés. Je connaissais leur passé commun avec Edward et Alice, car oui, un jour il y a bien longtemps, ces deux monstres avaient eux aussi été végétariens... Qui pourrait le croire?  
  
Un jour, par un hasard total, j'étais tombée sur des clichés de toute la famille réunie datant à priori du début du siècle dernier.  
  
Carlisle m'avait retrouvée, complètement sous le choc de la découverte et je m'étais mise à lui débiter le récit des circonstances dans lesquelles j'avais été transformée.  
  
Dire qu'il était tombé des nues était un euphémisme! Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'un être tel que son «fils» ait pu commettre de tels actes. Il me conta donc son histoire, enfin, leur histoire...  
  
\- J'ai rencontré Edward voilà plus de mille ans, commença-t-il. Au départ, il s'agissait pour moi d'un simple casse croute... Mais quelque chose dans son sang me fit arrêter de le boire, enclenchant sans vraiment le savoir, ni le vouloir d'ailleurs, sa transformation.  
  
Il prit une pause dans son récit, semblant partir au loin, prit dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs. Puis il continua, d'une voix morne, comme un automate:  
  
\- Nous avons tout fait ensemble. Nous nous sommes nourris, nous avons tué, nous avons violé, nous avons dépecé, nous avons étêté, nous avons combattu... Il faut savoir qu'en ce temps là, il n'y avait rien de choquant dans cette façon de vivre, nous n'étions ni intelligents, ni civilisés, juste des prédateurs se laissant dominer par leurs instincts...  
  
Je pouvais sentir à quel point Carlisle se sentait coupable de la frénésie criminelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient complu.  
  
\- Nos règles de vie ont été instaurées bien plus tard, aux alentours du XVème siècle avec l'apparition des Volturi. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs prévu de nous éliminer lors de notre première rencontre...  
  
Il m'avait déjà parlé des Volturi donc il poursuivit, et cette fois, je sentis le sourire dans son ton.  
  
\- Heureusement, le fait qu'Edward possède un pouvoir nous a sauvés...  
  
\- Un pouvoir?  
  
Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose...  
  
\- Oui, certains vampires ont des dons... Edward peux lire les pensées.  
  
Humaine, j'aurais pris une teinte écarlate. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait entendu mes pensées perverses à son égard?  
  
\- Désirant fuir le plus loin possible de cette famille qui s'était autoproclamée royale, nous avons quitté l'Europe pour le Nouveau Monde, ravageant, pillant et tuant à profusion. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai rencontré Esmée. Je pense avoir eu à peu près le même air incrédule que toi le jour de notre rencontre! Rit-il. La couleur de ses yeux était une véritable intrigue pour moi! Mais plus que ça, je l'ai reconnu comme ma compagne...  
  
\- Nous nous sommes reconnus tu veux dire! Nous interrompit Esmée. Carlisle la regarda amoureusement.  
  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de compagne? Demandais-je intriguée. Il me semble avoir entendu Edward dire que j'étais la sienne peu avant mon réveil...  
  
Ils se regardèrent, entamant l'un avec l'autre une de leurs innombrables conversations silencieuses. Emmett et moi préférions nous éclipser dans ce genre de situation mais là, je voulais absolument savoir de quoi il retournait...  
  
\- Il existe une légende nous concernant disant qu'une malédiction sépare chaque vampire en deux êtres distincts le jour de sa création, m'expliqua Carlisle. Après l'avoir expérimentée moi-même, j'ai fait plusieurs recherches sur le sujet. Il est dit qu'un vampire est fait pour vivre avec son double, que toute notre existence n'a qu'un but, nous conduire vers notre autre moitié. S'opère alors une sorte de coup de foudre en mille fois plus puissant. Il est alors extrêmement difficile de se séparer de cet autre.  
  
\- Avez-vous déjà essayé? Questionnais-je curieuse.  
  
\- Jamais plus d'un mois Bella, c'est comme si tout mon être se scindait en deux lorsque ça dure plus longtemps... Certains récits disent même que si une moitié est tuée, l'autre ne peut survivre...  
  
\- Si je suis la véritable compagne d'Edward, pourquoi je ne ressens rien de tout ça?  
  
Je n'avais pas osé lui avouer les sentiments contradictoires et malsains qui m'avaient assailli en sa présence.  
  
\- Je pense, et ce n'est qu'une supposition, que c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu en tant que vampire... Ou alors tu n'es pas sa compagne mais il est impossible qu'Alice ne se trompe...  
  
Je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Que venait faire Alice dans cette histoire?  
  
\- Alice et Emmett nous ont rejoint dans les années 1920, peu avant la prise des clichés que tu as trouvé. Ils s'étaient trouvés sur la route. Comme tu le sais, Emmett n'a jamais eu de mal avec notre régime. Pour Alice, ça a été différent. Au départ, elle s'est pliée aux exigences de notre famille, acceptant de se nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. Elle a elle aussi développé un don, celui de voyance. Ses visions se révélant d'une précision sans faille. Edward était très proche d'elle, comme un véritable frère avec sa sœur. Alice ne se souvenait pas de son passé avant sa transformation. Ils se sont donc mis à enquêter sur sa vie humaine. Chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'un de leur voyage, ils étaient plus irritables, moins patients... Peu à peu, nous nous sommes éloignés... Puis, un jour ils sont partis et Alice est revenue avec les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle s'était abreuvée de sang humain... J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire mais Edward m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un accident...  
  
Il s'arrêta, se demandant surement à quel moment il avait échoué en tant que père de famille, de chef de clan...  
  
\- Je lui ai fait confiance et je le regrette aujourd'hui... Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire impunément... Elle se sevrait puis repartait pour revenir les yeux rougis par ses meurtres... Edward tint bon quelques années mais elle l'entraina malgré lui dans ses actions criminelles... Je les ai chassés il y a une cinquantaine d'années...  
  
Il stoppa définitivement son récit, sa déception était immense, mais pour qui? Etait-il déçu de lui? Avait-il le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose dans leur «éducation»? Ou était-il déçu d'eux?  
  
Esmée s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je décidais de les laisser seuls et partis rejoindre Emmett.  
  
Lui et moi étions très proches. C'est lui qui m'avait aidé dans mon sevrage de sang humain. Il avait été d'une patience d'ange avec moi! Et je ne lui avais pas vraiment facilité les choses! Mais grâce à lui, aujourd'hui, j'arrivais sans trop de mal à côtoyer les humains. Je pouvais marcher dans les rues sans faire un carnage, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas gagné au départ!  
  
\- Il t'a raconté alors?  
  
\- Puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes Emmett?  
  
\- Je n'ai écouté que le début... J'ai toujours du mal avec la fin...  
  
Son regard était fuyant, se plongeant dans l'horizon crépusculaire de ce début de soirée.  
  
\- Vous étiez proche?  
  
\- J'avais un frère et une sœur... Donc oui, nous étions proches...  
  
\- Je suis désolée... murmurais-je avec sincérité.  
  
Il se tourna vers moi, un air de reproche plaqué sur le visage.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée! Je suis parti au début du récit de Carlisle, ce qui veut dire que j'ai écouté le tien! Alors non, c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé!  
  
En dix ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vindicatif, ni dans son ton, ni dans ses paroles... Mais sa rancune semblait uniquement dirigée contre lui-même.  
  
\- Je m'en veux... Lorsque j'ai su ce qu'ils manigançaient, je n'ai rien fait pour les arrêter...  
  
\- Que veux-tu dire?  
  
Il inspira longuement, plus pour se donner le courage de continuer que pour l'oxygène vu qu'elle ne nous était pas indispensable.  
  
\- Edward a toujours voué une haine sans limite aux Volturi. Il a toujours pensé que leur règne n'était qu'une mascarade. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Carlisle car celui-ci ne partageait pas son opinion. Alors il a essayé avec moi mais ça n'a pas pris alors il s'est tourné vers Alice. Au départ elle n'adhérait pas mais elle a apprit que les Volturi avaient organisé l'exécution de tous les membres de son clan. Son don lui avait permis d'y échapper mais une des gardes lui ôta tout de même la mémoire. C'est à la suite de cette découverte qu'elle acheva son premier humain. Le reste n'est qu'une suite de rancune, de haine et de mauvaises rencontres... J'aurais dû les arrêter plus tôt, je suis désolée Bella...  
  
Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant que je le pris dans mes bras sans plus attendre. Notre étreinte devait paraître plutôt comique vu comme ça... Un géant dans les bras d'un microbe... je lui caressais distraitement la tête, lui murmurant des paroles que je voulais apaisantes.  
  
\- Pardonne-moi pour ça...  
  
Inconsciemment, je savais qu'il ne parlait plus ni d'Edward, ni d'Alice mais je ne pu esquisser le moindre mouvement avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ce baiser était désagréable mais il n'était définitivement pas agréable...  
  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'un grognement dans mon dos nous poussa à nous séparer. Ce son m'était familier alors que je ne l'avais jamais entendu depuis que j'étais vampire.  
  
Emmett sourit, reconnaissant visiblement le vampire responsable de ce son. Je me retournai pour lui faire face également.  
  
\- On dirait qu'Alice a des ratés, tu arrives un poil trop tard... ironisa Emmett, ce qui eut le don de faire gronder l'intrus. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait débarquer aussitôt, je l'aurais embrassée il y a bien des années!  
  
Edward... il était devant moi... son regard s'accrocha au mien et je le reconnu. Enfin, mon corps le reconnut. Il était mon double, mon âme sœur, mon compagnon. Cette vérité que j'avais pressentie alors que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine venait de se confirmer alors que je posais pour la première fois mon regard vampirique sur lui.  
  
Tous mes désirs de vengeance se turent, me laissant pantelante, mon corps se consumant d'un désir malsain pour le vampire responsable de mes maux les plus profonds.  
  
J'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. Mes sens s'étaient complètement éteints tandis qu'il avait son regard planté dans le mien. Il savait lui aussi qui j'étais et ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant entre nous. Il sourit. Un sourire tendre, se transformant en sourire mauvais lorsqu'il détacha son regard de moi pour le porter au loin derrière.  
  
Je me retournais mais c'était trop tard. J'avais tellement été prise par notre reconnaissance, notre coup de foudre, que j'en avais oublié le reste. Emmett venait de se faire étêter par Alice. N'étant plus sous l'influence néfaste des yeux de mon âme sœur, je repris mes esprits et fonçai sur Alice. J'étais en colère et ma haine m'aida à avoir vite le dessus sur elle. Les coups pleuvaient mais elle parvenait, avec son don j'imagine, à les éviter. Quant à moi, je faisais de mon mieux pour esquiver. J'avais laissé la bête en moi prendre le dessus, c'était la seule façon de vaincre Alice. Je n'étais plus qu'un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.  
  
Un cri puissant, mélange de peur, d'horreur et de désespoir nous surprit toutes deux. Je profitai de ce moment d'inattention pour lui arracher la tête. Jamais, depuis ma transformation, je ne m'étais senti aussi heureuse et accomplie que lorsque le doux craquement du démembrement sonna à mes oreilles, accomplissant la première partie de ma vengeance.  
  
Ne me restait plus qu'Edward maintenant!  
  
Je me tournais donc vers lui pour voir qu'il avait disparu... Le lâche, il s'était enfui!  
  
Un autre cri tout aussi douloureux me fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
  
\- Esmée…  
  
Je couru le plus vite que je pu en direction des sanglots secs que j'entendais. Je stoppai devant la porte, la scène qui s'offrait à moi était des plus difficiles. Carlisle gisait au sol, totalement démembré. Esmée hurlait sa peine, couchée sur le corps de son amour.  
  
Edward…  
  
Il m'avait retrouvée dans le seul but de me briser une nouvelle fois. J'avais été tiraillée entre mon désir de lui et mon désir de vengeance. Mon hésitation lui avait permis de s'enfuir comme le lâche qu'il était. Sa sœur, elle, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Comment mon double pouvait-il être capable de telles horreurs ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter comme âme sœur une créature aussi noire ?  
  
Mes questions restèrent en suspend tandis qu'Esmée s'éteignait peu à peu… Son compagnon n'était plus, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être…  
  


**0o0o0**

**Troisième rencontre, de nos jours…**

_«Il est moins doux d'assouvir son amour que de satisfaire à sa vengeance»_

**Paul-Jean Toulet** _(Les Trois Impostures)_

**0o0o0**

  
  
A cet instant, le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit est ENFIN ! ENFIN je le retrouve. Vingt ans après notre première rencontre, ENFIN son odeur musquée emplit mes sens vampiriques exacerbés. Huit ans après notre dernière entrevue, je vais ENFIN assouvir mes désirs les plus noirs et les plus vils. ENFIN…  
  
Serai-je capable cette fois-ci d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses tout en sachant qu'il m'est destiné ?  
  
Ce vampire, je l'aime autant que je le déteste. Dans sa folie meurtrière, il a tout détruit de ma vie et ce, à deux reprises. La première fois, il a assassiné tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers tout en emportant mon humanité. La seconde fois, il a fait de ma non-vie un enfer, une existence faite de désirs inassouvis de vengeance, de colère et de haine.  
  
Pourtant, Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de lui vouer un amour inconditionnel et sans égal. Au plus profond de mon être, je sais qui il est, je l'ai reconnu.  
  
Aujourd'hui je ne lui laisserai pas une autre occasion de s'enfuir. Il sait ce que je représente pour lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a surgi de nulle part le jour de mes noces. La seconde fois il a également dû sentir lui aussi cette attraction aussi puissante qu'imaginaire qui nous relit mystérieusement. Je compte bien m'en servir pour l'empêcher de se sauver une nouvelle fois, même si je provoque volontairement ma perte dans le processus.  
  
Sa silhouette enchanteresse se dessine au loin tandis qu'il sort de l'obscurité de la forêt.  
  
Mettant à profit les recherches de Carlisle sur les compagnons, j'avais trouvé qu'un lien invisible nous unissait Edward et moi et qu'en se concentrant suffisamment, nous pouvions nous trouver, peu importe la distance nous séparant, notre lien était détectable.  
  
Voila maintenant huit ans que je m'attelais à sa recherche. La solution m'était apparue la semaine dernière alors que je lisais un des innombrables essais sur le sujet. Le fait que je me nourrisse de sang animal m'affaiblissait, me rendant incapable de détecter la présence de mon compagnon sur cette terre. Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde avant de revoir mes positions et je m'étais attelée à trouver la victime idéale…  
  
Kurt… Alcoolique notoire et violeur récidiviste… Un gout et une odeur à vous faire vomir mais c'était pour la bonne cause… Merci Kurt !  
  
Je souris en voyant Edward se rapprocher de moi. C'était sincère, j'étais réellement heureuse de le revoir.  
  
\- Comme on se retrouve ! Plaisante-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.  
  
Je peux cependant percevoir une légère tension probablement liée à la suite de notre entrevue.  
  
\- Comme tu dis… réponds-je mutine, t'ai-je manqué ?  
  
\- Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer…  
  
La tournure que prend la conversation semble le satisfaire.  
  
Tandis que je m'avance vers lui d'un pas que je voulais aguicheur, il me stoppe d'un geste de la main.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
  
Il y a plusieurs choses qui expliquent ma présence aujourd'hui.  
  
\- Il y a trois raisons. La principale est que j'ai repris les recherches de Carlisle sur les compagnons et plus j'ai avancé dans ce domaine, plus je me suis rendue compte que peu importe à quel point je te haies pour tes actions, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Peu importe ton passé, je sais que notre futur est commun. J'ai eu beau lutter, mais notre attraction est telle, que rien ne peux nous séparer…  
  
C'était la vérité. Il semble étonné de mes paroles. Est-ce si incroyable que je puisse passer outre ma haine pour assouvir mon amour ?  
  
\- Et pour les autres raisons ? me demande-t-il en arquant les sourcils.  
  
\- Rien qui ne mérite notre attention…  
  
Je souris et ses doutes semblent s'envoler.  
  
Je continue mon avancée vers lui. Plusieurs mètres nous séparent mais son odeur envahit mes sens. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à me passer de lui, de son être durant toutes ces années. Ma haine fond comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il m'approche à son tour.  
  
Je ferme les yeux, laissant mes instincts prendre le dessus, c'est le seul moyen. Il est tout près, à portée de main. Je peux sentir son souffle bienfaiteur sur mon visage. L'air qu'il expire électrise ma peau et me fait frissonner.  
  
Tout mon être l'appelle, toute ma volonté se fait la malle. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, m'accoupler. Ce n'est plus Bella consciente qui parle, c'est la bête sommeillant en moi qui s'exprime.  
  
Je me jette sur lui sans réfléchir et ma bouche se pose bestialement sur la sienne. Il me serre contre lui en grognant. Notre baiser n'a rien de tendre, nous sommes deux bêtes en rut, cherchant à calmer le feu qui grandit en nous. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous, la terre peux s'arrêter de tourner, le ciel peut bien nous tomber sur la tête, tout ce qui compte, c'est lui et moi…  
  
Sa langue force le barrage de mes lèvres, il est violent, impatient tandis que je mène une lutte sans merci contre mon envie de lui. Mais il semble que le monstre en moi ne soit pas prêt de me laisser gagner la bataille.  
  
C'est ainsi que je déclare forfait et me laisse aller. Je rends les armes… Ayez pitié de mon âme perverse…  
  
Je lui rends son baiser. Nos langues tournoient ensembles, passionnées. Le venin s'en mêle, notre désir est si fort que rien ne peux nous ébranler en cet instant. Nous ne sommes plus que cris et grognements.  
  
Ses bras me serrent plus fort, il me soulève. Par automatisme, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses reins. Je suis humide comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Il court vers la forêt dans laquelle il était plus tôt.  
  
Aussitôt arrivés, il m'accule contre un tronc d'arbre. Le bois craque sous l'impact. Mon dos se fissure mais je n'en ai cure. Il se frotte outrageusement contre moi. Je sens la proéminence de son sexe contre mon centre.  
  
Je gémis, je le veux, autant qu'il me veut, si ce n'est plus.  
  
Notre baiser se poursuit, ses mains sont partout sur mon corps. Tantôt sur mon visage, tantôt sur mes bras ou encore mes hanches. Lorsqu'il arrive sur mes seins, je ne peux m'empêcher de déchirer ma chemise, voulant un contact plus prononcé de sa peau contre la mienne. La sensation est intense. Mon sexe palpite de désir. J'en veux plus, maintenant.  
  
Je le repousse violement. En tombant, son corps laisse une trainée dans le sol détrempé. Il est allongé sur le dos. Je déchire le reste de mes vêtements sous son regard appréciateur. Mon désir se décuple, si tant est que cela soit possible, tandis que ses yeux dessinent mes courbes.  
  
\- Ton tour ! Ordonne-je, la voix rendue rauque par le venin qui afflue dans ma bouche.  
  
A vitesse vampirique, ses vêtements ne sont plus qu'un futile souvenir.  
  
La vue de son corps nu, parfait et à mon entière disposition, déclenche ma perte. Sans plus de préliminaire, à quoi bon, mon désir coule à profusion le long de mes cuisses, je m'empale directement sur son membre.  
  
La sensation nous fait gémir l'un et l'autre. C'est le son le plus érotique que je n'ai jamais entendu. Le plaisir que je retire est grisant, libératoire. J'ai l'impression d'être entière pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. Son corps s'imbrique parfaitement dans le mien. Aucun doute, nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre.  
  
Je le chevauche fermement, me laissant glisser sur son membre de façon brusque. Rien n'est tendre, c'est animal, bestial et violent. Je me laisse aller, mes instincts prennent le dessus immédiatement. Ma vitesse vampirique prend le relais. Un œil humain serait incapable de distinguer le moindre mouvement tant je m'empale vite.  
  
Il ne retient pas ses grognements. Ses ongles se plantent dans mes hanches pour accompagner mes mouvements. La souffrance est plus que plaisante. Je sens l'orgasme qui se profile. Mes parois se contractent autour de son membre lui arrachant des râles de plaisirs, tous plus orgasmiques les uns que les autres. Je voudrais faire durer ce plaisir plus longtemps mais je suis incapable de freiner mon plaisir.  
  
Il semble comprendre mon dilemme car, d'un geste vif, il me retourne comme une crêpe. Je suis à genoux, devant lui, ma croupe offerte aux moindres de ses désirs. J'en salive d'avance.  
  
Il me pénètre fortement, poussant au plus profond de mon être. Il semble vouloir me déchirer de l'intérieur et je ne cache pas le plaisir que je ressens. J'hurle, je crie et je me cambre pour qu'il puisse buter à loisir au fond de moi. Ses mouvements sont rapides, possessifs, ils me réclament. Je lui donne tout puisque je lui appartiens, corps et âme.  
  
Sentant l'orgasme arriver de façon dévastatrice, je me redresse pour coller mon dos contre son torse. Ses mains en profitent pour malaxer mes seins, pincer et tirer mes tétons délaissés jusqu'à présent. J'halète alors que je n'ai même pas le besoin de respirer. Une de ses mains descend sur mon ventre, l'autre s'évertuant à littéralement maltraiter ma poitrine. Son souffle et ses râles se répercutent dans mon cou, m'emmenant encore plus près de la fin. Sa main se dirige vers mon sexe et je sais que si ses doigts se posent sur la partie charnue de celui-ci, il signera ma perte.  
  
Dans un geste possessif, il me lèche l'épaule, remontant vers mon oreille. Tandis que ses doigts atteignent leur but ultime, à savoir mon clitoris qu'il violente avec joie, le plaisir m'envahit et l'orgasme m'emporte. Je frissonne, je tremble, j'hurle. Mes parois l'aspirent et l'entrainent lui aussi au point de non retour. Sous la force du plaisir, ses crocs s'enfoncent dans la peau dure de mon cou. Le venin s'insinue en moi, la souffrance est insupportable et pourtant je jouis comme jamais.  
  
Nous sommes incapable de bouger tant l'orgasme nous a terrassé tout deux.  
  
\- Je t'aime… me murmure-t-il tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur la cicatrice qu'il vient de me faire.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et je souris. Je passe mes mains par-dessus ma tête afin d'aller caresser la sienne.  
  
\- Je t'aime aussi…  
  
Le venin envahi mes yeux et, pour la première fois de mon existence, je pleure.  
  
Mes mains se resserrent au niveau de ses joues les caressant délicatement, et, d'un mouvement brusque et sec, je lui arrache la tête.  
  
Son corps se retire du mien pour s'affaler au sol.  
  
Voilà la seconde raison de ma présence ici :  
  
La vengeance.  
  
Quant à la troisième, elle va arriver bientôt. Je l'attends patiemment allongée tout contre le corps de mon compagnon :  
  
La mort.  
  



End file.
